Everlasting
by Sunkist1
Summary: The story of two young children (New character and Spot) who escape from their fathers and have to face their new life alone in the city.
1. Disclaimer

Everlasting  
  
I don't own any of the newies, Disney owns all of them. Too Bad.  
  
Please review! I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
I know it's a bit poorly written, but it's my first fic!  
  
Enjoy!! 


	2. Escape!

Jacquelyn sat on her windowsill looking outside from her Brooklyn apartment to the one across the street, which seemed almost close enough to touch. Inside the house was a scene that resembled what occurred in her apartment almost nightly. Their father came home drunk and took it out on everything in his path. This night it just happened to be the boy who lived there that seemed to be about her age. As the boy was hit to the ground and kicked repeatedly, Jacquelyn felt all of his pain. She relived what had happened to her the night before when her father had come home from losing all of his money in a poker game. He didn't like the way Jacquelyn was standing, so he decided to beat her until she couldn't stand, and then left her there.  
  
All of Jacquelyn's anger erupted and she screamed "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" The man across the street looked through the window and saw the 8 year old girl looking back with a fierce determination in her green eyes. Scared that she was going to call the bulls, the man turned to the boy, gave him one last kick and left saying "You're one lucky kid.". The young boy picked himself up, wincing and pain, and made it to the window, where the young redhead still sat.  
  
"Thanks, I um...thanks."  
  
"Yup."  
  
There was a silence between the two, neither knowing what to say. The boy looked at the girl and saw that she had bruises on her face and arms, and figured everywhere else too.  
  
"I'm sorry that you have to get hurt. Is it your father too?" the boy asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yea. It's not your fault though, you shouldn't be sorry."  
  
"Let's get out of here. Neither of us are happy; we're getting the crap beat out of us and yet we still stay here. Let's leave this place.  
  
"I don't even know you, and now you're asking me to run away with you?  
  
"Riain Conlon. There, now ya know me. I'm leavin, feel free to come with me. If you're coming, I would get your stuff, I'll meet to outside in five minutes, but don't expect me to wait any longer."  
  
And with that he was gone.  
  
Jackie decided that she couldn't live with her father any longer, and started to pack her things. As she was packing, her father came home, drunk once again.  
  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!"  
  
"I'm leaving." Jackie said in a flat tone, with no emotion, something she had mastered over the years.  
  
And with only a punch to the cheek, Jackie ran out of the house with her belongings that she had managed to pack. Outside she saw Riain leaning against the building. Wiping off the blood on her cheek from her father, she grabbed Riain and started to run, knowing her father wasn't far behind.  
  
"Hey, glad you decided to join me, but where are we going?"  
  
"Away from here. My father didn't really like the idea of me leaving, and I'm pretty sure if he isn't to drunk then he'll be coming after us," Jackie managed while running.  
  
The new pair ran together in silence for a good 15 minutes until they just couldn't run any longer. Riain new that Jackie couldn't run anymore, and pulled her into a deserted ally.  
  
"I think that we should rest here. I'm almost positive that your father won't come after us, and even if he did I dunno how he would find us. So you know who I am.kinda.but who are you?  
  
"Jacquelyn Moynihan, but you can call me Jackie. Jacquelyn was something that only my father would call me. But I really don't feel like talking about him right now. Riain, it's Irish right? Doesn't it mean something like ruler?"  
  
"Close, King actually. That's amazing, how did you know that?"  
  
"Well my mother was Irish, and she started to teach me a few things. She used to call my brother little riain, her little king."  
  
"Why doesn't you mother or brother help ya and keep you Pop from hurtin ya?"  
  
"They both died when I was younger, when I lived in da Bronx. There was a fire. My father got out, leaving all of us still inside, but I managed to get out the window."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Yea, well like I said, it's not your fault, you shouldn't be sorry. So what about you? What's your family like?"  
  
"It's just me and my pop too. My mother never really liked me; always telling me that I was an accident, and she only wanted my sister. She got ticked at me dad, and took my sister and left. Dunno where they went, and haven't heard from them since."  
  
Jackie saw the pain flash through his eyes, obviously still upset at his mother. At one time she had shown her emotions in her eyes, but over the years she mastered not showing any pain. It was a weakness.  
  
"Hey Jack, It's gettin late, I'm tired. Ya wanna go to sleep. I know that it's cold, and we really don't got a bed, but it's better than being at home right?  
  
"Too true. And I know I don't really know ya, but thanks. For everything. You really saved me back there. I promise I'll make it up to ya."  
  
"Don't worry about it. How bout tomorrow we get to know each other better."  
  
"Sounds good. Good night."  
  
And at that; they both awkwardly curled up with their new friend, and slept in that ally. 


	3. Getting to Know You

Riain woke up to the commotion of the city. In his arms was the young Jackie, who still slept. It was the first time that he was able to get a good look at his fellow escapee, and was surprised at her beauty. He had seen many other women before since his father was a well known ladies man, and there was always somebody new each night. But Jackie was something different. Through the bruises that were still on her face and arms, he saw a young girl with a beautiful face of innocence, yet had a look of determination and strength. Her hair was a shade of red that he had never seen before, with natural highlights of blonde and brown. Freckles were sprinkled across her cheeks and nose, and on her shoulders. She had a tiny figure which was well toned, especially for somebody as young as her.  
  
However it was her eyes that amazed Riain the most. Although they were closed now as she slept, he was able to see them the night before. Even in the darkness her eyes had shined, although showing no emotion. They were a shade of green that he had never seen before. With flecks of gold, he could get lost in her eyes.  
  
In the distance, there was the whistle of the bulls. At the sound, Jackie woke up, still in the arms of Riain, who to her was still a stranger. She looked up into his crystal clear blue/gray eyes as he stared back into her green ones.  
  
Breaking the silence she said, "Well, let's go get to know each other," and began to walk out of the ally.  
  
Riain followed her to a bench in a park across the street, which had a perfect view of the water. They just sat in silence together until Riain spoke.  
  
"Well, I'm 10, lived in Brooklyn all my life, and presently have no home. You?"  
  
"8; lived in Ireland, Spain, Italy, da Bronx, and now Brooklyn. Well presently have no home either.But hey that's life."  
  
"Ya know, you don't have to have that hard core shell around me. You can have emotion."  
  
"Emotion is a weakness. That is the only thing that my father ever taught me. That and you have to work hard if you want anything. Nothing is giving to you on a golden platter, not unless you have some cash."  
  
"Ya but we're still just kids! We shouldn't have to work hard yet, or worry about our future. We should just be able to have fun. Run outside, get wet, get dirty!"  
  
"Ya wanna get dirty," she said while a mischievous smile began to show. And with that, Jackie took a handful of dirt and threw it, hitting Riain right in the stomach.  
  
"Oh that's it!" Riain scooped up Jackie's tiny form into his muscular arms (especially for a 10 year old) and brought her over to the waters edge.  
  
"Any last words?" he asked her. But before she could open her mouth, she was in the water.  
  
After surfacing, Jackie pushed herself out of the water, and ran over to Riain, soaking wet, and gave him a big hug, making sure that he got just as wet as she was.  
  
The two went on for the rest of the day, playing together, and becoming fast friends, knowing that they could trust the other. For the first time in Jackie's life she felt like she could trust somebody, and that maybe she didn't have to have that hard shell all of the time.  
  
As night fell, they returned to their ally, promising each other that they would never leave the other, and that they would always be friends. They once again fell asleep with Riain's arms protectively around Jackie's waist, both knowing that they were safe with the other.  
  
The next morning resembled the one before, Riain awaking first and Jackie following.  
  
However on this day Riain rationed that they had to find a real place to stay, and jobs so that they could survive.  
  
"Jack, it won't always be summer, and we won't have money forever. We have to think of our future."  
  
"I know Ri, but nobody would want me to work for them; I'm 8 and a girl. That's not a very good combination. And they might not take you if they see me with you. How bout you go out by yourself this morning, look for a job, and I'll just stay here."  
  
"Alright, just stay here. I can't lose you."  
  
Kissing her forehead, Riain left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Riain walked the streets of Brooklyn looking for something that he would be able to do. His thoughts were interrupted by the calls of the Brooklyn Newsies.  
  
That's what I can do! Riain thought to himself.  
  
He walked over to a boy who seemed to be about 15 who had a stack of papers in his hand.  
  
"Ummm hi. I need a job and I was wondering -  
  
"Say no more kido. Let me take ya to the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies. He'll tell ya the rules, and show ya the ropes. Pretty soon you'll be selling like a pro. By the way my name is Bricks. Our leader is Spike."  
  
Well that was easy. Bricks. Spike. What weird names. Oh well, I can't wait to tell Jackie.  
  
Bricks then brought Riain to their leader, where he was told the rules, and started selling. Riain told Spike his story, and how Jackie and him had no place to go, and asked him if it was alright if Jackie stayed with them at the Lodging House. Spike, after considering what Riain said, decided that it was all right for him, and that he would watch her and make sure she was ok and let her sell with his boys, but she wasn't his responsibility.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jackie sat in her and Riain's spot wait for Ri to return. Trying to pass the time, she began to sing her favorite song as a child; a Spanish song "Guantanamera".  
  
Due to her singing, Jackie did not hear the footsteps of the police behind her.  
  
"Little girls like you shouldn't be on the street. Little girls like you should be in the refuge."  
  
The cop picked Jackie up, and carried her away bringing her to the refuge, as she was screaming "RIAIN!". Reaching the refuge, Jackie realized that Ri wasn't coming, and this was going to be her home for quite some time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Riain reached the ally where Jackie and he had slept for the past two nights, he found it empty. Thinking that she had gone for some food, or other quick errand , he waited for her.  
  
However when she didn't return after an hour, Riain got worried, and began to look for her.  
  
He searched for another hour, until he realized that she wasn't around and that if he didn't go back, he wouldn't make it back to the Lodging house before curfew. 


	4. Guantanamera

The next day Riain began his work as a Brooklyn Newsie, hawking the headlines that he had to improve and tweak a bit to be made more appealing.  
  
However in his whole day of selling, he saw no sign of Jackie. Not knowing what had happened, he figured that if she was still safe, she would find him if she wanted to.  
  
Years passed, and as Jackie remained in the refuge, losing all possible hope of ever leaving or seeing her friend Riain again, Ri became one of the best Brooklyn Newsies, who could sell 150 in a day. Riain became the toughest and strongest newsie. He was given the newsie name Spot due to him always sitting in his spot above the docks.  
  
When Spike finally decided to call it quits, he passed down his black cane, necklace which held the key to the Brooklyn Newsies's Lodging House, and the title of leader of the Brooklyn newsies to Spot.  
  
Spot, at 16, took on the mottos of Jackie, and showed no emotion. He left his boyish attitude of getting wet and dirty, and having fun behind him. He truly believed that showing emotion was a weakness, and mastered Jackie's trait of not showing any kind of emotion. Spot gained a reputation of being a person that should never be crossed. Even his walk showed his power and authority over all of the other newsies in the city.  
  
He became fast friends with Jack Kelly of Manhattan and all of his newsies. He never forgot about Jackie, but he seemed to move on, leaving behind his past.  
  
One day, he, his boys, and the Manhattan boys went to go see Medda. It was rumored that she was going to have a very special show tonight. Word of this show got around fast, and soon Medda's was packed with newsies from all areas.  
  
Medda appeared on stage. "Tonight you boys are in for a treat. Our show tonight has all the regulars, but we have added a new, sexy song, and I found a new act, who can sing and dance. I know that you boys will love her. Well.lets get on with it!"  
  
And at that Medda disappeared behind the curtain to go prepare for the show.  
  
In a matter of moments she was back onstage, however this time she wasn't alone. She was followed by two girls, one who Spot recognized as Medda's niece who was about18 years old. Nobody knew who the other girl was, and figured that this was Medda's new act. She seemed to be younger that the other girl, however the boys didn't really get a good look at her since the lights grew dim.  
  
The music began with Medda singing all of her classics with the girls singing backup. Once she was done, Medda made a quick exit with the other girls, and then re-entered with a blanket type cloak covering all of them. The lights once again grew dim. Racy music began, and all of the women began to dance under the covers of the cloak.  
  
As the music began to increase in tempo, Medda revealed herself, wearing only fishnets and two pieces, both being low cut. The boys, who had never seen that much skin on a stage before, where shocked. They were even more shocked when Medda's dancers emerged wearing the same thing. As Medda began her song, the two girls went out to the audience and began flirting and dancing with a few lucky boys.  
  
Spot, watching the dancers carefully hoped that he would be able to dance with the cute redhead, who seemed to be able 14 years old.  
  
His wishes were granted as the young dancer came over to Spot and began to dance with him. As the music got faster, Spot pulled the girl closer together, feeling her skin damp from the heat. His hands traveled down to her waist as hers wrapped around his shoulders, both oblivious to their surrounding and unaware that they had caught the attention of many other newsies.  
  
Unfortunately the song ended, and the young redhead left Spot with a wink on the dance floor. She disappeared backstage.  
  
Medda, who was warn out from that song announced that each of her girls were going to sing a piece of the own, which would be a conclusion to that nights show. Medda's niece sang first. Although she was a wonderful dancer, her voice wasn't as good. Rather than a sweet gentle tone, her words were harsh and a bit off key. Spot liked to think of himself as a good singer/musician hated to hear songs be butchered by those who thought they could sing.  
  
However, when the redhead sang, her words seemed to flow out of her, sweet, clear, and perfectly on pitch. Her voice had the innocence of a young child, yet the mature sound of a grown woman. She sang her song, a Spanish song named Guantanamera.  
  
Guantanamera, guajira guantanamera Mi verso es de verde claro Y de un camin encendido Mi verso es un ciervo herido Que busca en el monte amparo  
  
Guantanamera, guajira guantanamera Con los pobres de la tierra Quiero yo mi suerte echar El arroyo de la sierra me Complace mas que el mar Guantanamera, guajira guantanamera  
  
Guantanamera, guajira guantanamera Guantanamera, guajira guantanamera  
  
Guantanamera, guajira guantanamera Mi verso es de verde claro Y de un camin encendido Mi verso es un ciervo herido Que busca en el monte amparo  
  
Guantanamera, guajira guantanamera Con los pobres de la tierra Quiero yo mi suerte echar El arroyo de la sierra me Complace mas que el mar Guantanamera, guajira guantanamera  
  
Guantanamera, guajira guantanamera Guantanamera, guajira guantanamera  
  
As she finished, the boys erupted in applause, whistles, and cheers, all wuickly loving the 'young one' as they called her.  
  
She left them all with her voice with lingered in their minds as they left to go back to their Lodging houses. She left Spot with a vague feeling that he new her, and a flashback into his past. 


End file.
